nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lilpup5555/The thing about Fandom Users
Hello everyone, How are you? I’m good thanks but if you’re an unregistered user, you might not be very good by the end of the blog. Not many Fandom Users read blogs but this one is just here to notify everyone of the big thing that (kind of accidentally) happened. Because I like essay blogs, I’m going to pad this one out a bit even though it doesn’t need it. If you don’t care and only want to know what I’m on about, feel free to skip most of it. You may notice lots of bold writing in this blog just to emphasise certain words. Background on the issue Firstly… What is an ‘unregistered user’? Unregistered users are also known as Fandom Users or, as we call them, Unknown Barbs. If you haven’t signed up for an account with an email, you’re an unregistered user. In most wikis, Fandom Users can’t add photos, create articles, blog posts and other media. Signed in users have usernames and profile pictures and can create articles and add as many photos and videos as they want. Context on the issue Well, over the past few months, a user called Aphrodite Sweetheart (who’s really good at doing templates so is probably experienced in this wiki stuff) pointed out that the admins should consider getting protection for the wiki, because she “saw them reverting many edits made by anonymous users", which is too true. Lexy discussed it with another admin named Azending who said we should wait a bit to make a decision on preventing Fandom Users from editing. The point Fandom Users/Unknown Barbs/Unregistered Users are not allowed to edit or comment on any page anymore. Why should I be so apologetic about this? In real life, I’m a bit of a pushover and I don’t enjoy doing things that upset people, even if it’s a correct thing. Obviously not letting Unknown Barbs comment their mind and thoughts is gonna upset them so I feel a bit sorry for doing it, however, I guess I did want this eventually because the amount of Unknown Barbs who spam comments has annoyed me to the limit. The best thing Unknown Barbs have done to the wiki during my time here has been either correcting spelling mistakes and grammar, or commenting actually efficient, useful comments on pages (and my blog posts (sounds kinda selfish soz)). The worst thing Unknown Barbs have done to the wiki is vandalise pages til they make no sense and post 10 million comments in an hour with a single word such as “yeah” or “I know” or holding down a key for ages. And this is really funny: some Unknown Barbs think they can fool you. They’d post a comment and then either reply to their own comment as a different person (probably to make themselves feel better about themself) or contradict themselves in different comment chains (can’t see the logic behind this one) and I don’t think they know we can see all the activity that happens on the wiki, so they think we think the comments have been posted on different days. For Unknown Barbs If you’re an Unknown Barb, I’m sorry but both CoolStar and I have expressed annoyance at this. In the past, Unknown Barbs have: *sworn on a rapper’s wiki (as an asscock-shit-tit-fuck you to the “No swearing” policy *made stupid insults (called VaVaVoom “Gagaboom”. Also CALLED another Unknown Barb a “bummer” and I’m sure that’s some kind of American exclamation of annoyance or something, not a noun. Revise grammar please) *released personal information like their full name, their email or where they live which has led to editing of the comments to make them safe for the commenter. SIDE NOTE: IP addresses can be used to find out the general area where you come from like your state or providence or county (depends on which country you live in). Unknown Barbs’ IP addresses are not hidden like signed-in users’ are, so anyone could put that information AND the IP address together to stalk them if they really wanted to. And anyway, if you’re an Unknown Barb, it’s not the end of the world! You can always sign up for an account with your email (or at least with a parent’s email. Whatever makes you happy) but I know some parents may not let you create an account at your age (but seeing 8-year-olds having instagram accounts, it’s probable that they don’t care nowadays). If anything, it benefits EVERYONE in the community as we know who has done which edit AND you can create blog posts, articles and add images. Thank you for reading! Lilpup5555 (talk) 02:04, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts